Don't go
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: Riku has been haunted by a nightmare. A terrible nightmare in which he kills someone special. So when she comes to comfort what will happen? * warning nightmare is graphic. Suck at sums. Namiku. R&R please


**Okay so I am writing a long Namiku story,yes? But, um, I was going through my drawers, found this and just had to post it.A little dark at first. Js. ONE SHOT! NO CONTINUATIONS( unless of course I get good feed back).**

**Enjoi. **

Dont go~

_Something was wrong. When I looked at my hands they were covered in a dark red substance. Blood. Blood that was not my own. There was a odd feeling in my head, not quite a headache but more of a sensation. As if I had left my body and had just returned. I try to step forward but my foot is snagged on something. Something heavy. What I saw made me scream. _

_At least several bones in the girls body were visablly broken, nearly twisting themselves out of her flesh. Bruises like purple-black flowers bloomed all over her body. A long gash on her arm was seeping with blood, which pooled around her." I...I thought... I c-could... Tru-ust you. Why.. D-did you... Betra-ay m-me?" the girl gasps letting blood trickle from her mouth, some spilling onto her blood ridden golden hair. I took a step back, shaking my head. No... No I couldnt have done this! She must have been mistaken. But those blue eyes held no confusion. Only fear. _

_I did this. _

_I sank to my knees, tears falling unchecked down my cheeks spalshing onto the still, lifeless girl. Hunching my shoulders I try to fight back the sob threatening to break free. But I fail. It begins as a wail, loud and shrill, but melts into wild laughter. Why was I laughing? Am I going insane?. An icy feeling takes hold of my heart and I feel as though I cannot breathe. _

_" this is what the future will be." my lips move on their own accord, uttering thise dark words. " you know this is true. You will subcome to the darkness lingering in your heart and destroy those most precious to you." I shoke my head, well, at least tried to. No, never. I could never- " ah. But you will. Youre weaker than you think, Riku." I say. At last that icy feeling in my chest was gone leaving me in control once more. I open my mouth to speak, to deny those horrid words but the only thing that escapes is a scream. _

Riku bolts upward, his wide aquamarine eyes full of fear and lips parted in a silent scream. Clutching his face he shake his head repeating over and over " it was only a dream... Just a dream." but the words did nothing to calm his racing heart. Three months. Thats how long the nightmare has plauged his dreams. Each night it grew worse and worse, each might it got more detailed.

He knows who that girl is. But he cant- he wont admit it. However against his will her names slips to the front of his mind. Naminè. He tries to fall back asleep but the image of her lying there, broken, still haunts him. Riku stands up and runs his hand through his silver hair, which is drenched with sweat. Ignoring this he proceds to the kitchen of his house on destiny islands. It had been years since he had last needed to use his key-blade, Way To The Dawn, but he wont ever forget those he had met along his many journeys. Or the damage and pain he had caused. Or when he was Ansem. Riku looked to the moon outside his window the beams illuminating his bare alabaster chest.

Suddenly he felt another presence in the room with him. His fist balled into fist and he spun around facing who ever it was that was there. As soon as he recignized who it was his stance changed into one of defeat. " Naminè." he whispered in utter shock. And indeed it was the nobody. With her glimmering golden hair, enormous sapphire eyes and skin tinted silver from the moonlight. She stood arms crossed over her sketchbook that never seemed to leave her side and the all too familiar white dress that ended halfway down her thighs.

"Naminè..." he whispers again. " why are you- how...?" Riku splutters trying to find the words. But all his thoughts vanish when she steps forward and embraces him. A single tear escapes him as he quickly hugs her back. " I'm so glad you're safe. But... Why? Why are you here?" he mumbles into her hair.

" Riku... Its good to see you. King Mickey sent me. He's worried about you. Riku." she replies voice like a river over pebbles. She places a hand on his cheek and he raises his own, covering her hand with his much larger one. " Riku... Are you alright? You feel warm. And you're pale. Well paler than normal."

" I'm fine... Its just..." Riku shudders and draws a breath " its just for so long I've had these nightmares and y-" he is cut off by Naminès finger on his supple lips.

" I know. They told me. But listen Riku. These dreams- these nightmares mean nothing. No matter what happens I know you wont do anything like that. I understand that there is darkness within you. But you must understand there is darkness within everybody. Just as there is light within everyone. Even if they are evil. You must understand that by denying it, you only succeed in making it worse. I'm not saying that you should become Ansem. Just that you simply follow your heart and not dwell in your past." she says tears begining to streak down her face.

Riku lowers his head so his long silver hair covers his eyes. They stay that way for a while, in each others arms, thinking quietly to themselves. Naminè is the first to step away, shaking her head as if to clear it. " I'm sorry for intruding. I won't stay and-"

" Don't go." Riku whines. His voice like a childs. Naminè freezes, she had never seen this side of him before. This wasn't the tough, searching for his friend Riku she had met at Castle Oblivion. No, his facade Had crumbled at long last. This was the scared Riku, who was backed against a corner by his past. The Riku who didn't know what the hell he was doing. They embraced again but this time it was Riku who made the first move.

" don't go. I need you. You're right. If I deny it, it will only get bigger. But that applies to so much more. For weeks I have wondered why it was you who was the victim in my nightmare. Your words made me realize that I knew the answer all along. But I was a coward and hid my feelings, afraid someone would get hurt. I'm sick of hiding them. Naminè... I... Oh screw it!" he exclaims.

Then he kisses her.

At first she is surprised and squirms but eventually melts into his embrace. The kiss is gentle. Sweet, soft, passionate. When they break Rikus eyes are full of emotion. He places his forehead against hers, a smile tugging at his mouth. Naminè looks back, a blush striking up on her cheeks. He leans in and presses their lips together once more. This time its more hungary. This time he is none too gentle. He was letting out his true emotions. And when he slipped his tongue into her mouth... They both hit cloud nine.

Naminè finds herself against the wall, muscular arms trapping her and a knee between her thighs. She kisses him back with the same amount of fire and passion. The need for air arises and they part once more. " I love you, Naminè. And if you don't feel the same then-" but he is cut off with her lips against his.

" Riku... I love you too. Even if I dont have a heart, there is no denying this feeling. After all. Emotion is projected in the brain not in... In" she cant continue for fear of her theory proven wrong. Riku places an ear against her chest.

" ba- thum ba- thump. This is what I hear. Naminè you do have a heart. I'm not sure how but you do. Maybe you became too... Maybe your emotion bacame so realistic your subconscious gave you one. Oh, who cares? All that matters is tgat we are here. Safe and warm... And i'm afraid I wasn't done kissing you yet." Riku says, finishing with a low growl. He smashes their lips together and this time he has no plans of letting her go.

/ when you walk away you dont hear me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, its hard to let it go. Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesnt scare me. Nothings like before./

**PLEASE READ: okay so that song by whats her face gave me the inspiration to this fic. So i added some lyrics. The song is called ' simple and clean' its like the only song called that so its easy to find. Just sayin. Spelling mistakes are not my fault! All my stories are written and posted on my Ipod so its kinda stupid. Yay so i finally posted it! If you liked please review! Thanks! **

**Wuv~**

**€mu**


End file.
